<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long Road Back by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891969">The Long Road Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternative Choices of Master Samwise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by Amanda</p><p>Frodo and Sam have disposed of the Ring and are making their way back into Ithilien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternative Choices of Master Samwise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Long Road Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters and locations featured in this fiction are the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien and are the property of his estate. I make no money from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo was dreaming. His earlier, disturbing dreams had given way to something far more pleasant. He dreamed he was laying in Sam's arms and he could feel the comforting warmth of the other hobbit all around him. Happiness enveloped him; he felt safe and secure. As he lay there, deep in sleep, he knew that whatever difficulties life threw at him he'd be able to cope so long as he and Sam were together.</p><p>Frodo stirred from his slumber and as he opened his eyes a sudden joy struck him. This was no dream; he was laying in Sam's arms for real. They were together, they were close and Frodo's happiness for that brief moment knew no limits.</p><p>But all too soon Frodo was jolted out of his reverie. Memories of recent events flooded into his consciousness with agonising, sharp-edged clarity. He remembered where they were and why they were there.</p><p>Frodo raised his head to look up at Sam. The other hobbit was still sleeping but it was not a peaceful sleep. "No ... no ... please ...", moaned Sam in his sleep. "Don't hurt him ... please don't hurt him. Hurt me instead ..." "Sam", whispered Frodo, shaking Sam gently. "Sam, wake up". "No ... please ... please... ", said Sam, still held within the torment of his dream. "No ... no ... NO ..." "Wake up, Sam", said Frodo, shaking him again. "Wake up. You're having a bad dream".</p><p>At last Sam opened his eyes, eyes which were brimming with the agony of a painful nightmare. Those eyes immediately filled with tears as they looked upon the concerned, dearly-loved face which gazed down at him. "Frodo", murmured Sam, clutching his beloved against him. "My sweet, precious Frodo". Sam wept.</p><p>"It's alright, Sam", said Frodo soothingly, cradling Sam's head in his arms. "It's alright". "I've had such a terrible dream", said Sam, his voice wracked with emotion. He continued to hold Frodo close. "What was your dream about, Sam?" asked Frodo. "Tell me". Pain was etched on Sam's face. He seemed reluctant to tell Frodo what had taken place within the confines of his nightmare. "Tell me, Sam", encouraged Frodo. He squeezed Sam reassuringly. "A problem shared is a problem halved, remember". "It was orcs. They were hurting you", said Sam, his lower lip trembling. "I dreamed I left you back in that place and they came and took you away". "Sam, I'm here, I'm with you. No-one is hurting me", said Frodo, doing his best to comfort Sam.</p><p>Frodo partially withdrew Sting from its scabbard and Sam was relieved to see that there was no trace of blue on its blade. "See, Sam, there are no orcs around. I'm safe, thanks to you. You brought me here, remember? You carried me all the way back from the spider's lair. It was just a dream you were having, Sam, just a dream".</p><p>Sam eventually managed a smile. Putting aside the memories of his dreadful nightmare as being nothing more than just that, he concentrated on the immeasurable joy of holding Frodo in his arms.</p><p>"You did the right thing, Sam", said Frodo. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Sam. "The Ring. You did the right thing". "I've been so worried", confessed Sam, levering himself up. The two of them leaned against the wall of rock which had provided them with shelter for the night. Sam drew Frodo into his arms again. At that moment he couldn't bear not to hold him. "You did the only thing possible", said Frodo. He hesitated for a moment. "That Ring has terrible powers. It was starting to affect me". Frodo stared at the ground and bit his lower lip. "It would have taken me eventually. I could never have cast it into the flames of Mount Doom, even if we had made it that far".</p><p>Sam's eyes widened.<br/>"And the Ring was getting heavier, Sam", Frodo continued. He spoke as though he had for a long time carried a terrible secret and was finally unburdening himself. "It felt so heavy around my neck, so strange". Frodo fingered the place where the chain had once been. "You did the right thing, Sam", he said again.</p><p>Sam continued to hold Frodo close. He was determined that nothing would ever separate them now. "Well, it wouldn't have been your fault if the Ring had taken you", said Sam firmly. "If you ask me, they had no business expecting you to take it to Mordor in the first place". Frodo managed a small, wry smile.<br/>"I volunteered, Sam", he said. "At the Council of Elrond, remember?" Frodo sighed.<br/>"Ah, what I would give to be back in Rivendell now", he said, recollecting the waterfalls, the river and the blissful tranquillity of the place.</p><p>The two of them looked around at the harsh, dry landscape before them. "Sam, we must make our way back to Ithilien and try to find Faramir", reminded Frodo. "That much is our duty". Sam nodded in agreement.<br/>"Are you going to be well enough to travel?" Sam asked, tenderness written all over his face. "After what happened to you ..... what that monster did to you ....." "I'm quite well, Sam", said Frodo, smiling reassuringly. He touched Sam's face with a gentle finger. "Whatever that creature injected into me has worn off now and I am well rested. Of course, waking up in your arms was the best possible cure for me".</p><p>Sam gazed at him adoringly, his love for Frodo overwhelming him. "In fact, I feel better than I have done for a long time", continued Frodo. He stood up and stretched his arms. "I feel as though I have been relieved of a terrible burden", he added. A pensive look shadowed his face. "The Ring, Sam, I'm sure it was sapping my strength. It was gradually weakening me. I'm not sure I could have gone much further with it".</p><p>Sam stood up, listening carefully to what Frodo was saying. After much doubt and many misgivings, he realised at last that he had indeed done the right thing by disposing of the Ring. It had been a source of misery and torment for his beloved and now they were well rid of it.</p><p>He and Frodo stood there, facing each other. "Are you sure you're alright, Sam?" Frodo asked anxiously. He touched Sam's face with his hand. "You carried me all the way here yesterday. You must have been exhausted by the time you got here". Sam kissed Frodo's hand.<br/>"Well, if seeing you alive and well doesn't fill me with strength, nothing will", he replied with a familiar cheery smile, a smile which was pure Samwise.</p><p>The two of them surveyed the drab landscape and then looked up at the sky. "Well, I reckon it's well past midday", said Sam, noting the position of the sun. "We've had a good, long sleep and that should set us up well for our journey". "And we must travel only by night", added Frodo. "We can't risk being seen". Sam nodded in agreement.<br/>"I suppose there's no way of knowing what might be after us", he conceded. A worried frown creased his brow. "But we no longer carry anything of value, Sam", Frodo reminded him. "Even if we are caught by Sauron's minions he will not get his hands on the Ring".</p><p>Sam wrapped his arms protectively around Frodo. He had absolutely no intention of allowing his beloved to fall into the clutches of any of Sauron's creatures, even if he himself died protecting him.</p><hr/><p>Frodo and Sam spent the remainder of the day going through the contents of their packs. They ate a little of their food and drank some of their meagre water supply and, as darkness fell, they started off on their journey.</p><p>"What happened to Gollum?" Frodo asked as they walked along. "Did you see anything more of him?" Sam shook his head. "No idea what happened to him", he replied. "He led us to that monster, though, I'm sure of it. Wouldn't be surprised if he'd planned all along to wait for the spider to attack us and then steal the Ring". Sam grimaced in distaste; he had always hated Gollum.</p><p>"We mustn't be too harsh in our judgement of him, Sam", said Frodo, smiling tolerantly at his companion. "He was very much in the power of the Ring, remember, so we should not be too quick to blame him for what he did. The Ring has terrible powers; it is impossible to resist it indefinitely. Gollum was exposed to it for far longer than either I or Bilbo was so it is hardly surprising that he acted as he did". "Well, maybe", conceded Sam grudgingly. "But I still think he's a stinker and I'm glad we're rid of him now". He looked over his shoulder as if expecting to find Gollum creeping along behind them. There was no sign of anyone.</p><p>Frodo and Sam walked throughout the night, pausing only briefly on a couple of occasions to take some food and a few mouthfuls of water. They remained close together at all times. Sometimes they held hands and sometimes they walked with their arms around each other. At times they talked quietly but at others they were content simply to allow the cosy warmth of companionable silence to wrap itself around them.</p><p>As they walked along, their body language spoke clearly of the immense depth of love which existed between them. They had, after all, known each other for a long time and the traumas they had suffered on their long and eventful journey had given rise not only to a concentrated mutual dependence but also to an intense emotional bond; a bond which was so strong that it could never be broken. They belonged together; always had and always would.</p><p>When the first of the sun's rays appeared in the eastern sky Frodo and Sam knew it was time to search for a place to rest during the daylight hours. It was essential that they remained hidden from view; they were all too aware of the fact that only they knew of the Ring's whereabouts and if anything happened to them on their journey that knowledge would die with them. The consequences of that happening were not pleasant to contemplate.</p><p>Quite apart from that, Sam and Frodo had no desire to die. Their life together was just beginning and their newly-declared love for each other held the promise of a rosy future, a future which they both desperately wanted. And if they - or anyone else, for that matter - were to have any kind of a future the Ring would somehow have to be destroyed.</p><p>There was a proliferation of ferns in this area of Ithilien and before they had travelled much further Frodo and Sam found a large enough area of the plant under which to camouflage themselves safely. They crawled under the cool green canopy and gratefully set down their packs.</p><p>Sam drew one of the few remaining water bottles from his pack and offered it to Frodo first. They each drank a few mouthfuls. "I hope we can find our way back to Henneth Annn, Sam", said Frodo. "We were blindfolded when we left there and I am not entirely sure of the way back". "Perhaps we'll get picked up by Faramir's men", suggested Sam. "They were kind to us and helped us last time". "But they will almost certainly not be on the lookout for us", said Frodo. He pursed his lips. "They will not expect to see us back so soon", he added in a quieter voice.</p><p>A deep frown creased Frodo's brow as he sat there, gazing from their leafy shelter out onto the woodland beyond. "I keep thinking about Merry and Pippin, Sam", he said solemnly. "I can't help but wonder what happened to them". Frodo turned and looked at Sam.<br/>"They sacrificed themselves for me, Sam", he said, his voice full of sorrow. "They distracted the orcs so that I could get away". Tender concern spread across Sam's face. He knew that the unknown fate of Merry and Pippin weighed heavily on Frodo. "Now, you don't want to be thinking the worst", said Sam in the best cheerful, 'no-nonsense' voice he could muster. He grasped Frodo's hand and squeezed it. "They'll be alright, I expect. They're a resourceful pair, them two".</p><p>Frodo smiled at him.<br/>"Dearest Sam", he said, squeezing Sam's hand back. "You always know how to cheer me up. Whatever would I do without you?" "You won't have to", replied Sam firmly. "Do without me, that is. Not now, not ever". Sam edged closer to Frodo and slipped his arm around him. "And anyway, what about the times you've cheered me up?" Sam asked, burying his face in Frodo's dark curls. He nuzzled Frodo's head tenderly. "We help each other, Sam", said Frodo, rubbing his face against Sam's. "We are always there for each other, come what may".</p><p>They were silent for a moment, holding each other close under their leafy green ceiling. "I hope we get back home", Sam said at last. "I hate the thought of never being able to see the Shire again". "We shall go home, Sam dear, I'm sure of it", soothed Frodo, holding Sam close and doing his best to provide as much comfort and reassurance as he could. "One day, you and I will lay in each other's arms on the soft green grass of the Shire and speak of our love for one another. Is that not a dream worth clinging to?"</p><p>There were tears in Sam's eyes as he nodded in reply.</p><hr/><p>Later on, during the heat of the day, Sam and Frodo stirred from their slumber. Locked in each other's arms under the shelter of their ferny canopy, their whole world at that moment consisted of nothing but each other. They held each other tightly and pressed their bodies together as urgent, passionate need consumed them. A kiss, unsure and tentative at first, deepened quickly and as they tasted each other properly for the first time the intensity of their desire increased, filling them both with an aching, desperate longing for a closeness and an intimacy far greater than their fully-clothed state would allow.</p><p>But Frodo and Sam held back. They were all too aware that the land they travelled in was highly dangerous. They had had first hand experience of witnessing a battle between the Rangers of Ithilien and the forces of the enemy and they knew that the enemy's creatures could appear at any minute. To disrobe completely and abandon themselves to their desires - and thus deaden their senses against signs of potential danger - would be foolhardy.</p><p>Frodo and Sam knew that, for now at least, they would have to content themselves with their newly-discovered, searching kisses and with touching each other through the fabric of their clothes. Their hot, throbbing need for one another was readily apparent. Softly moaning each other's names, they stroked and rubbed each other until they gave each other the fulfilment they desperately craved.</p><p>Laying together as their wildly-beating hearts gradually slowed, Sam and Frodo's love had never been so great. Their yearning need for each other had been temporarily sated but their love for one another was so deep that this heated encounter had served only to increase their desire for each other rather than diminish it.</p><p>They were wrapped in each other's arms when they woke at dusk. Wonderment overwhelmed them as they gazed into each other's eyes and memories of their lovemaking surged through them. "Was I dreaming, dearest Sam, or did we do something very interesting earlier on?" asked Frodo lazily. He reached up and stroked his fingers through Sam's thick hair. "Well, er, we did do something", began Sam, rubbing his face tenderly against Frodo's. "But we did it with our clothes on, like".</p><p>They both laughed at the same time. "Well, it's not as if we haven't seen each other naked", remarked Frodo, who had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. Sam looked thoughtful.<br/>"No, but this time it'll be different, won't it?" he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved. "Seeing each other with no clothes on". His hazel eyes were filled with longing as he looked at Frodo. Frodo gazed back at him, equally yearning. "Yes, Sam, it will be different", he agreed, kissing Sam on his lips. "Everything is different now".</p><p>A further chance to express their love came sooner than they expected. After travelling all through the night, they once again looked around for a place to rest and were fortunate enough to discover a small, secluded area well away from the main woodland track. They looked all around them before they deposited their packs on the ground and strained their eyes and ears for any trace of sight or sound which might threaten their safety.</p><p>Sting displayed no traces of blue as Frodo removed it from its scabbard, and although that gave them some reassurance they were well aware of the fact that it was not only orcs who were on the loose throughout this woodland.</p><p>"So beautiful, Sam", said Frodo, casting his eyes around the charming little spot which they had chosen for their day's resting place. The compact, grassy area was completely enclosed by trees and contained a small pool of bright, clear water fed by a spring which bubbled cheerily out of the ground above them and then cascaded in the form of a hazy, multi-coloured mini-waterfall into the little pool.</p><p>They stood there together, their arms around each other, satisfied that they would be out of harm's reach for that day at least. The sun had already broken and its warm golden rays danced merrily on the sparkling water. "Yes, you are beautiful", breathed Sam, turning Frodo round to face him. Holding Frodo close against him, Sam touched Frodo's warm, soft mouth with his own, allowing his tongue to move gently between Frodo's lips and to explore the heavenly contours of his mouth.</p><p>Frodo gave a little gasp as Sam's mouth took possession of his. He returned Sam's kiss hungrily, allowing his body to mould itself against Sam's as desire flared hotly in each of them.</p><p>Frodo was aware of Sam's hands slipping his braces off his shoulders and almost immediately he began to clutch at Sam's clothes, desperate to remove the barrier which separated them. The yearning and the desire they felt for each other were building to fever pitch.</p><p>When their clothes were finally strewn they stood and looked at each other. For several long moments they each allowed their eyes to take in every detail of the other's body. There were tears in Sam's eyes as he took a painful note of Frodo's spare frame. "What is it, Sam?" asked Frodo, taking Sam's face between his hands. "You've lost so much weight", replied Sam, choking back his tears. He ran his hands gently over Frodo's narrow waist and hips. "So have you, Sam dearest", said Frodo. Sam's once ample girth was now considerably reduced in size. "But there's more of me than there is of you", concluded Sam, taking Frodo into his arms. He held him close, encircling Frodo's waist with one arm and tenderly cupping the back of his head with his free hand. "Our long days of walking have made me lean and hard", responded Frodo. He pulled away slightly and looked into Sam's eyes. "I'm fine, really I am", he insisted. "Would I have been able to cover the distances we travelled in the last two days if I had been weak or unwell? I am quite strong, believe me. And you know I would not lie to you, Sam". Sam knew this was true.</p><p>His eyes wandered to the white mark left by the Morgul-knife high up on the left side of Frodo's chest. He stroked it gently then leaned forward and kissed it. "Does it hurt you?" he asked, his eyes alight with worry. He smoothed the wound with his thumb, wishing he could have suffered it instead of Frodo. "It's just a little ache from time to time, that's all", responded Frodo, sliding the fingers of both his hands through Sam's hair. "I can live with it, Sam. It's nothing".</p><p>Frodo then took Sam's hand in his and pulled him towards the water. "Come on, Sam, let us bathe together. The water looks so beautiful". Sam followed Frodo, feeling as though he was in the middle of an enchanted dream.</p><p>The water was indeed beautiful. It was clear and inviting and within moments Sam and Frodo had slipped beneath the surface and were enjoying its invigorating warmth. They held each other close as they moved further into the pool, allowing the water to lap around them at chest level. Time stood still for them as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. It was a moment which transcended time and space; a moment which allowed each of them to plainly see - and marvel at - the sheer beauty of the unique and precious love which bound them together.</p><p>Their two hearts beat as one as their bodies entwined under the warm, sparkling water. Cares and worries were temporarily washed away as they touched and explored each other and allowed their bodies to express the love which had reached a crescendo of yearning, throbbing desire. Again and again they called the other's name, gasping and thrilling to the new sensations which so excited and overwhelmed them that at times they each came close to losing consciousness.</p><p>It had been a long, long time since Frodo and Sam had been as happy as this.</p><p>When at last they emerged from the water they laid themselves down on the soft grass, enjoying the feel of the warm sunshine on their glistening bodies. They made no attempt to get dressed for they were comfortable with their nakedness and utterly at peace with each other.</p><p>Sam watched with undisguised adoration as Frodo laid back and arched his body to the sun. He was beginning to realise that there was a deeply sensual side to Frodo's nature, a side which had hitherto remained locked away in some unreachable chamber deep inside him. Only Sam held the key to the inner sanctum which contained Frodo's sensuality and passion; only Sam had ever been able to reach that hidden part of him.</p><p>"Let me rub your shoulders, Sam", said Frodo suddenly. He moved around and placed his hands on Sam's strong, well-muscled shoulders. "You must be so tired, dearest Sam", said Frodo, his voice a soft whisper in Sam's ear. "You carried me for such a long way. It must have been such a strain on your poor back". Sam tingled to the feel of Frodo's long fingers - gentle yet surprisingly strong - as they massaged his back and shoulders. "How does that feel?" asked Frodo, kneading away gently. "Beloved Sam. If it hadn't been for you I'd probably be dead by now".</p><p>It was all too much for Sam. His senses and his emotions had been raised to levels he had never even realised existed during the course of this beautiful day. A reminder of the fate which could have befallen his beloved had he not carried him to safety provoked an outpouring of the most intense feelings he had ever known.</p><p>Sam's body was shaking with sobs as he pulled Frodo onto his lap and enveloped him in a warm circle of love. Frodo was more precious to him than all the riches the world had to offer. "I love the very bones of you", he said, choking on his tears. Sam gently laid Frodo down on the grass and cradled him in his arms. "For how long have you loved me, dearest Sam?" asked Frodo, gazing up into Sam's eyes. His eyes, like Sam's, were filled with tears. He reached up and entwined his fingers in Sam's thick sandy curls. Sam gazed down at him.<br/>"Since always", he replied, his tears falling onto Frodo's face. "I've always loved you". "And I have always loved you, my own Sam", replied Frodo, making Sam's heart leap with joy. "I cannot remember a time when I did not love you". Sam smothered Frodo's beloved face with soft, tender kisses. "I want to give love to every precious little bit of you", he said, his voice ragged with emotion. "I shan't stop you, Sam", responded Frodo, his tear-filled eyes revealing to Sam just how much he needed Sam's love.</p><p>Bathed in the warmth of the afternoon sun, the two hobbits made love to each other here in their own secret corner of Ithilien, spilling some of their seed onto the soft green grass of that fair land. Far from their home in the Shire they might be, yet they had discovered something of great importance during the course of this rare, beautiful and perfect day.</p><p>Wherever they found themselves would be <em>home</em> to them, as long as they were in each other's arms.</p><hr/><p>"There are few days in life, Sam, which are truly perfect, but I believe that today was one of them. Today was given to us as a gift".</p><p>It was approaching dusk and although Frodo and Sam desperately longed to continue their love-making, they knew they could linger for no longer. They were aware that they had a duty to fulfil and were dressed and ready to resume the journey which they hoped would take them back to Henneth Annn. They had had no sleep but their thoughts of the earth-shattering experiences they had shared would provide them with all the determination they needed to face another night of walking.</p><p>Sam's eyes reflected the joy of the love they had shared that day, a joy which was so intense in its completeness that it was almost unbearable. "It was the happiest day of my life", Sam said quietly. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Mine too", added Frodo. He stroked Sam's tears away with a gentle finger. "We will have other days like this, beloved Sam", Frodo said. "But perhaps not for a while. Come, let us bid farewell to this enchanted piece of land. It is time for us to leave it behind".</p><p>Hand in hand, they set off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>